matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Intrepid"
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 33|fire_rate = 73|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 270 |level_required = 32}} The "Intrepid" is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a bolt-action desert-camouflaged sniper rifle with the 20-round magazine, long barrel, sniper scope and the bayonet. On the receiver has the red print written MIL-SPEC CERTIFIED. Strategy It has utmost damage, low fire rate, high capacity and good mobility. Tips *Headshot is required to lessen kill time and ammo usage. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Avoid camping in same places at once as you will be attacked from behind. *To compensate its average fire rate, use the Overdrive Processor or other Fire Rate Boost gadgets or wear to hasten the fire rate of this weapon. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Despite having a fairly good mobility, it is not great for getaway purposes. So, use the high mobility (or low weight) weapons to compensate such a disadvantage. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot. **However, its reload time is somewhat fast. *This paired with the Evil Brain headgear or the Hunter's Altar craft item is extremely deadly, as it will one shot on a headshot no matter what. With Burning Tiara, a one-shot on body shot is even possible. However, after the most recent update, the fully upgraded form is always a one-shot kill. *Use the bayonet if the enemy tries to engage a melee attack on you. Counters *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope or even use the bayonet to distract you from doing so. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Pickoff its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Try to avoid these users and their shots at all times, because this weapon is very deadly. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. Firing Sound *Future Sniper Rifle's Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Trivia *The word "intrepid" simply means "fearless". *The receiver itself somewhat resembles that of FN FAL. *It has the highest capacity of all bolt-action sniper rifle. *This is one of the weapons with desert camouflage finish. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Stab